BSG Little White Lies
by Mariel3
Summary: We all tell them...Some have more pleasant results than others. AR


There's not much to say about this. It's just a total bit of nothingness. It starts nowhere and goes nowhere - but it was fun to write, so I'm hoping it'll be fun to read.

Disclaimer: We all know who owns these characters because _they're_ the ones with the money. I'm just having a little fun. As always, no offence intended.

* * *

**Little White Lies**  
By: Mariel

* * *

"Are you finished yet?" Laura Roslin asked. 

William Adama set down the paper he was holding and swung his chair around so that he faced her. She was sitting comfortably on his sofa, surrounded by files. He thought she looked utterly delicious.

"Almost," he said in a low voice. "What about you?"

She lifted a slender shoulder in a careless shrug. "I'm as done as I'm going to be tonight, I think." Rising gracefully, she paused to stretch, then walked slowly towards him on shoeless feet.

He sat back and enjoyed the view. He loved the way her skirt fit snugly against her hips, loved the way it showed off her legs to their best advantage.

He loved the look of promise on her face even more.

She didn't stop moving forward until she stood between his knees. Leaning over, she rested her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him.

She let her forefingers fingers play across the sides of his neck while she asked, "You're not finished?"

He looked up at her. "Almost," he repeated. "Maybe just another half hour."

She bent at the waist so that her face was inches from his. Placing one hand lightly on his chest, she let the fingers of the other play across his lips. Smiling, she then lowered her head so that her lips touched his. She took time with her kiss, nipping his lips with her teeth and drawing his breath into her lungs.

His mouth responded, but his hands remained firmly placed on his chair's arm rests.

After a moment, she straightened and, hands on her hips, looked down at him again.

"So you're really not finished."

"That's right," he said, clearing his throat. Much more, and-

She leaned over him again and brushed her lips against his willing mouth. Pulling back, she rested her hands on his shoulders and held his gaze as she lifted one slender knee and, balancing gracefully, rubbed her shin strategically against his crotch.

Nice, slow, pressured strokes.

She could feel his response to her grow. She lowered her leg and leaned to kiss him again. Smiling against his mouth, she replaced her shin with her hand.

"Are you _sure _you're not finished?" she repeated as she caressed him. She could detect a change of colour in his face and he had hardened most impressively, but his answer remained the same.

"No. Not yet."

She sighed against his neck. "You are a very stubborn man," she said, swirling her tongue across his skin.

"Yes. And you are a temptation."

He resisted the urge to unglue his hands from his arm rests and place them on her hips. "A huge temptation," he admitted. He cleared his throat again. "A terrible temptation. But I need another half hour. I'm a man with a job to do. I've got to get these reports finished."

She braced herself against his shoulders on straightened arms and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. Then she then leaned over to murmur softly into his ear, "And are you also a man aware that Billy will be back for me in about an hour?"

She'd actually arranged for him to arrive in two hours time, but...

His glance darted to the clock. "That soon?" He looked back at her and frowned. "Why so early? I thought he was with Dualla."

She shrugged and resisted the urge to smile. He had him. "I have an early meeting tomorrow. You know how he likes to make sure I get my sleep."

Bill decided that as nice a young man as Billy was, he hated him.

Both of his hands left the armrests of the chair in one fluid movement. Placing them on the sides of her thighs, he slid them up under her skirt. Enough playing around. Work could wait, too.

She smiled. "Ah, so now you're finished?"

To her surprise, his hands stilled and he looked up and shook his head regretfully.

Her smile faded. "But-"

Pulling her down onto him, he answered, "I believe I'm just getting started."

The sound of her laughter was quickly muffled by his mouth covering hers.

End  
Mariel


End file.
